1. Field of the Invention
The field of this invention resides in the area of bingo chip dispensers and more particularly relates to a hand-operated dispenser which can deposit a single bingo chip over a particular numbered square on a bingo card when that number is called during the course of a bingo game.
2. Description of the Prior Art
To play the game of bingo, circular chips are placed over numbers imprinted on a bingo card when randomly-selected numbers are called out. Because bingo is an extremely popular game, improvements have been made in bingo chips and accessory items have been developed. Bingo chips can be transparent so that the player can see the number beneath the chip when verification of numbers on a winning card is required. Some bingo chips contain metallic elements so that they can be lifted from a bingo card or otherwise quickly collected by a magnetic wand. Frequently players will play with more than one bingo card at a time and a need has arisen for means to easily and quickly dispense bingo chips.